


sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: Picture prompt. Q goes to see an ex. James goes to "protect" him.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyMeAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/gifts).



> Picture prompt url: https://charmedor.tumblr.com/post/635075963825291265/monsieurlabette-mark-entwisle  
> [image of two intertwined hands, mirrored crossed legs]

James chucked his chin gently and smoothed large hands down the front of his suit. He had a challenge in his eyes.

Q was well practiced at staring down his agent's impulsive nature. He quirked his eyebrow to the show message had been received. He cupped James’ hip to push the other man back an inch. 

_message denied_.

“I know what you’re doing, James.”

“What am I doing?” James tucked Q’s hand into the crook of his elbow. “Other than accompanying a branch head to a mission-integral meeting?”

“Hah.” Q hid a snort. “I know you want to meet him. It was a long time ago.” 

“Six years isn’t quite that long when you get to be my age. I find it suspicious he specifically picked you to get the invite. He’s planning to attend, that’s for certain. I would like to know why.”

“You’re going to be there too, you know. And you’ll be my date. Are you terribly surprised I’ve arranged it that way? Of course not. Because it would be ridiculous.”

They stopped at the secretary’s desk. “Quartermaster and Agent James Bond, here to see Bradford Hamilton. I believe we are his 1400.” 

They were shown into a room divided between a writing desk and a seating area. The door closed behind them.

“Oliver!” A man on the armchair rose to take Q’s hand vigorously. Q suspected Bradford would have inserted an embrace if James weren’t standing so close.

“Have a seat, gentlemen. What brings you around?”

“They’ve installed you in your father’s office, Bradford. Congratulations. This is James Bond. We’ve come to solicit your assistance. Your office is distributing invitations to the Ghillies ball on the 24th. We’d like to attend, for reasons I cannot disclose.”

“Should I be worried?”

“We have excellent agents at MI6. Bond, here, among them. He and I will coordinate to ensure guests are not affected. You won’t even know we were there.”

“Good. Excellent. But if I were interested to find you there? Or, perhaps, to accompany you that evening. We lost touch after your promotion. You could be my date.”

“Absolutely not, Bradford. And propositioning me while we’re being monitored is in poor taste.”

“Not really. I mean, who’s going to know? My office can erase any recording that reflects poorly on the Crown. And you’re hardly going to file a complaint. Britain is all very well and accepting these days, but institutions aren’t so progressive. And unlike you, I have a reputation that protects me. Do you really think that your friend Mr. Bond here would be so close if he knew what we really were?”

“Yes, actually. I fully expect him to. I am the quartermaster of MI6. You underestimate my importance and abilities.” He crossed his legs, James unconsciously mirroring him. Their fingers intertwine with studied carelessness over the sofa. He lifted the corners of his lips arrogantly. 

“Also, we’re quite married.”


End file.
